1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting contaminants and specifically to a method and apparatus for providing an assay for detecting glycols in consumer products.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Contamination of various products and materials can cause serious injuries to people and property. For example, contamination of common household products and medicines by poisons such as ethylene glycol (EG) and diethylene glycol (DEG) has killed thousands worldwide in recent years. In addition, contamination of process materials, such as the boiler and feed water used in nuclear reactors can cause corrosion and premature failure of expensive machinery. It is therefore desirable to be able to detect contaminants, such as EG and DEG, in various materials before they can cause harm.